Tarras Doberg
Tarras Doberg is a A-Black Class WH stationed at the East WH Station. A highly vain individual, his WH alias is the "The Blessing of the Earth." He is the younger brother of Tania Doberg, and teammates with Xing Biarong and Elma Hyacinth. Appearance Tarras is a handsome young man around the age of 20, standing tall at 5'11". He has chin length black hair, the back portion of which he ties in a ponytail, leaving the rest loose. He wears the standard A-Class uniform, though with a short black jacket instead of a long coat, with a white shirt under it. He also wears a pair of spotless black pants instead of the usual black attire, and a pair of white gloves, keeping with his ego and ideals of superiority. Even so, he needs a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses to read. Personality Tarras is a very arrogant, yet reticent individual. Born of the immensely wealthy and influential Doberg family, Tarras beleives that he is supreme above all others, barring a few. Despite this, the only person he truly fear is his sister Tania; though her formidable strength and personality inspire a similar dread in others. He is usually quiet and sparing with his words, which are often harsh and haughty. His sense of humor is very dry as a result. When he is attacked, he may comically act as if the combatant has committed a grave offense in daring to challenge him. As with all members of the Doberg family, he believes in brute strength, ruthlessness, and overwhelming power as the key principles of battle. History Little is known about Tarras' past besides his being a member of the Dobergs. It is know that he spent time learning about the control of earth spirits as a child. During the same time, he saw the manipulation of plant spirits and supporters at the hands of people and witches like Rose. Powers and Abilities Earth Spirit User: Tarras is known as one of the strongest A-Class WH, using his almost undefeatable attacks utiizing the energies of the spirits of the earth. This single ability, and his control and uncommon skill at it, have earned him his reputation as the " Blessing of the Earth." Combat Style Tarras, as a member of the Doberg family, specializes in earth-style warfare. He calls to and manipulates the powers of earth spirits and has them do his bidding. He often lets other team members initially engage the enemy, and remains aloof and uninvolved until they run into trouble, where a quick attack from him becomes the final execution blow. It seems though, that he must make direct contact with the earth in order to channel its energies. Techniques Earth Scan: This abilty allows Tarras to scan the the area for a person. This abilty only picks up on people and/or witches that are touching the ground. He was unable to use this ability against an aerial-style witch. It has a limited range- when Tasha used the Songs of Moirae, the resulting area was so large that he marveled at his inability to scan its entirety. Earth Flower: Tarras creates a massive assortment of stone spikes explode from the ground into order to smash and penetrate his enemies. It is the size of a large mansion, and resembles a flower in its shape, giving the technique its name. Earth Spear: A spike of stone in the same shape as one of the Earth Flower's "petals" emerges from the Earth, directed by Tarras to impale his opponents. Earth Shield: Tarras creates a series of stone slabs in from of himself or that which he wants to protect. Its formation resembles an array of bars sealing themselves into a triangle shape, allowing a quick, accurate projectile to have a chance to attack the weaker center while it forms. Once it does, little exists on Earth that has the ability to shatter it. Earth Cannon: Tarras disconnects a chunk of stone from the rest of the Earth and blasts it up into the air at an opponent. Rain of Earth: A technique variant of Earth Cannon where Tarras then shatters the main piece of earth into smaller, but no less lethal pieces and slams them down at the target. Earthen Swamp: Tarras turns a target area of earth into quicksand-like mud, drawing the objects resting on it down into the ground as a potent trap. Trivia *When Tasha is forced to sit on a train with him and Xing Bairong, Tasha calls Tarras, "an egotistical dumbass". Category:Witch Hunter